


[Artwork] Manners Maketh Man

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman: The Secret Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak had known, since he was twelve years old that he would never amount to anything worthwhile.  He'd be a drain on society until his dying day, just like his Dad.  However, when Sam Winchester, a Kingsman agent, waltzes into his life with his bespoke suits, spy gadgets and devastating smile, to give him the opportunity of a lifetime, Gabriel can't say no.  Oh, and they have to save the world.</p><p>For Aria-Lerendeair's fanfiction, <a href="http://aria-lerendeair.dreamwidth.org/3237.html">Manners Maketh Man.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Artwork] Manners Maketh Man

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork also found on my [Tumblr](http://bright-pyrite.tumblr.com/post/118435981600/gabriel-big-bang-2k15-title-manners-maketh-man)

The title image.

The divider.

The scene artwork.


End file.
